


the sound of the ocean (soothes my restless soul)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mild Smut, damerey being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Rey have some fun on the beaches of Iloh for their honeymoon
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	the sound of the ocean (soothes my restless soul)

“Who could’ve guessed that sand could actually be enjoyable,” Rey comments, digging her feet into the warm sand.  
  
“Anyone that grew up not in the deserts of Jakku,” Poe chimes in teasingly. He shoots his new wife a charming grin and she kicks a little bit of sand at him. Poe laughs, holding out his hand to swat away the assault. “I’m just saying,” he says, still laughing, “that desert sand is different from beach sand.”  
  
Rey runs her hand through the tiny grains, letting them fall through her fingers. “It doesn’t feel different,” she observes.  
  
“It’s just the environment it’s in,” Poe says lazily, rolling onto his back and looking at her. “Sitting on the fancy resort beaches of Iloh is worlds away from roasting on Jakku.” He pauses and laughs a little at his own joke, “Literally.”  
  
“You’re terrible,” Rey rolls her eyes. “This is a nice beach,” she admits a second later, taking in their surroundings.  
  
At first she hadn’t seen the point of a honeymoon - “We can take a vacation whenever we want, Poe, why does it matter that it’s right after we say marriage vows?” - and she’d been especially skeptical of a location full of sand. Poe had explained that beaches were different from deserts, but she hadn’t fully understood until they arrived on Iloh.  
  
The sand was brighter than on Jakku and combined with the impossibly blue water, it made for a sight that Rey still hadn’t grown tired of, three days later. That first day, she’d taken so many holovids that Poe had teased her about using them to recreate the resort on a different planet.  
  
“Better be,” Poe mumbles to himself, “it came highly recommended.”  
  
Rey watches him flip through a novel on his holopad, enjoying the way the muscles in his arms move as he scrolls. This man is all hers, she thinks. He yawns again and Rey giggles.  
  
“What?” Poe looks up, squinting as the bright Iloh sun gets in his eyes. His sun blockers are resting on top of his head, buried in his curly hair, but he doesn’t make a move to slide them over his eyes.  
  
“Nothing,” Rey replies. She gets off of her lounge chair and scoots onto the towel Poe had thrown down. “What are you reading?”  
  
Poe gets excited. “History of the Rogue Squadron, starting with the mission Rogue One flew to get the first Death Star plans,” he replies. “We learn about some of this stuff in the Academy, mostly how it relates to the war, but this detail? So cool.”  
  
“Nerd,” Rey teases him happily. “Is the history living up to your expectations?”  
  
“Eh,” Poe winks at her, “there could be more romance.”  
  
Rey laughs openly, “Such a sap.” It’s said with affection and with that gooey look in her eye that Poe’s come to learn means she’s going to kiss him. So he tilts his chin up and smirks into the kiss, groaning when she bites down gently on his lower lip. Her small, calloused hand cups at his cheek, nails scratching gently at the stubble that’s rapidly becoming a full beard due to lazy mornings spent in bed.  
  
“Rey,” he warns her when she pulls back, “this isn’t a private beach.”  
  
“Isn’t it?” she retorts, making an exaggerated show of craning her neck and looking for other beings on the beach. “I don’t see any one else.” She widens her eyes innocently and licks her lower lip.  
  
Kriff. This woman is going to be the death of him with those big hazel eyes.  
  
Making a split second decision, Poe discards his holo pad to the side and wraps his hands around Rey’s waist, pulling her so she’s straddling his lap. She gasps at the shift and then grins down at him. Her hands splay flat on his bare chest and the glint in her eyes is mischievous. She shifts back a little, rocking against his hardening cock and now it’s Poe’s turn to inhale sharply at the pressure.  
  
“That a blaster in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Commander?” Rey’s voice dances with mirth and Poe thinks that she and Rose are really overdoing it on the holosoaps. But then Rey’s mouth is on his and Poe’s only thoughts are how much he loves his wife.  
  
The kiss starts off slow and lazy and Poe lets his hands roam over Rey’s sides and back, feeling hot, exposed skin under his fingers. He really loves the scraps of fabric that are technically serving as her beach attire. He also really loves that he can openly stare at her as long as he wants.  
  
A gentle tug at his hair pulls a groan from his throat and Rey’s lips - marking a trail on the side of his neck - turn up in satisfaction.  
  
Poe dips his hand down the front of her bottoms, collecting the moisture that’s growing. His fingers tease at her entrance and Rey lifts her hips up off of his just enough that he can slide two fingers into her.  
  
“Oh, kriff,” she gasps, pressing one hand down on the the towel next to Poe’s head so she can keep her balance.  
  
“Come on, Sunshine,” Poe grins, “use those muscles to keep yourself upright.”  
  
Rey whines as Poe’s fingers move, his thumb pressing down on her clit. She jolts at the pressure, her hips bucking spastically. “Poe,” she moans his name and he surges up to capture her lips with his, muffling any other noise she might make as his fingers continue their exploration. There’s still no proof that this is a private beach.  
  
“You started this,” he reminds her, increasing his rhythm. She scowls at him.  
  
“Like you were complaining,” she gasps out, digging her nails into Poe’s chest. He sucks in a breath at the sting and pulls her down so he can bite a little mark near her collarbone in retaliation. She swats at his jaw, riding his hand like there’s no tomorrow.  
  
His thumb finds her clit again and he circles it, applying just enough steady pressure that she’s coming on his hand, her shout of his name and a string of curses swallowed up again by a kiss. Poe gently guides her through the aftershocks of her orgasm and presses a chaste little kiss to the side of her head when Rey drapes herself bonelessly over his chest. He pulls his hand out from in between their body and wipes it on the towel, tiny grains of sand sticking to him.  
  
“Maker, that was good,” she mumbles into his skin.  
  
Poe laughs and the vibrations of his chest rumble throughout Rey’s body. She presses closer to him and kisses his chest, just over his heart. “Give me a minute and I’ll take care of you,” she promises.  
  
His clean hand rests on her lower back, fingers drawing random patterns. “I’ll live,” he retorts dryly, even though the throbbing in his cock is telling a different story.  
  
“I will, I want to,” his wife replies sleepily. One of her hands curls loosely over his heart. Her body is warm and solid on top of his and Poe even finds himself growing tired under the Iloh sun.  
  
He presses his cheek against the top of her head. “Take a nap, Sunshine, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promises. Rey’s breaths are soft and rhythmic against his chest and he knows she’s fallen asleep.  
  
A little Loth-cat nap in the sun isn’t a bad idea, Poe thinks, shutting his eyes and looping both arms around Rey’s back.  
  
Just a few minutes.

* * *

“You lived in the desert, how have you never been sun burned before?” Poe asks incredulously, trying hard not to move his body any more than necessary.  
  
Rey shrugs, forgetting that the movement will hurt her bright red shoulders, and then winces. “Ow. I don’t know. I just covered up and tried not to be in the sun. It was hot,” she says, a whine edging into her voice. “Kriff, this hurts.”  
  
Poe finishes rubbing cooling relief cream onto his legs and forearms and then stands gingerly. He gestures for Rey to turn around and winces when he sees the full force of her bright red back. “The lotion should help,” he says, squeezing a huge glob onto his hand. “It’ll sting first.”  
  
“Just get on with it, Dameron,” Rey grumbles, her mood having taking a nosedive since they both woke up on the beach, sore and uncomfortable.  
  
He tries to get the lotion on her as gently as possible, but Rey still yelps and recoils away from his touch. “Sorry, sorry!” he exclaims, pulling his hands back.  
  
Rey growls low in her throat. “I hate the beach,” she mutters grumpily and Poe can picture the way her nose is scrunched up in annoyance and her eyes are squinted shut. It’s a cute expression, one he’s seen a few times and never gets tired of.  
  
“Next time we’ll remember the sun protection cream,” he promises, dabbing the lotion on her back. He smothers a laugh at the two stripes of white on her lower back where his arms had blocked the sun. Yeah, he’s definitely not telling her about that.  
  
“Next time,” Rey grumbles, “we’re going to a planet that never has sun.” She winces at the application of the lotion and then relaxes as it starts to cool her skin.  
  
Poe drops a gently kiss to her shoulder and replies, “Whatever you want, Sunshine, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! some fun mildly smutty fluff for our favorite space couple :)


End file.
